Hidden Treasure
by Diana the Moon Queen
Summary: Ragna the Bloodedge always wanted to know what was under the mask of a wonderful maiden, because he thought that it would be so beautiful...Blazblue One Shot


**As usual, please enjoy and leave a review. I do apologize. Ragna seems to be a bit OOC. **

_**Hidden Treasure**_

Ragna the Bloodegde was walking through Kagutsuchi with a meat bun in his hands. It wasn't like he was attacking innocent people or wreaking havoc in the city. He only destroyed the NOL branches. He really didn't give a shit about what happened to the civilians. They could go jumping into wishing wells for all he cared. As tough as he was, he always a soft spot for cats.

"Hey Good Guy!" a voice called out. Ragna knew the voice and who it belonged to. He spun around as quickly as he could, and just in time too. He just barely missed the fury of razor blades. He held out the hand that was holding the meat bun. "I thought you might drop by to try and steal my food again, so I got and extra one," Ragna said. He reached into the folds of his jacket and pulled out another meat bun. "Yay! Thanks Good Guy, meow!" the kaka cheerily yelped. She wore a cream colored coat with cat ears attached to it, and of course, she wore a mask. None of the kakas ever went anywhere without one. Ragna was always curious as to what was under the masks. What did they look like?

"Hey, I got a little time. How about we hang out a little? You know, play?" Ragna asked. "Mew! Okay Good Guy, but let's go to the village first. Boobie Lady doesn't like it when I play with people in public," Tao said. Ragna simply followed her, still pondering about the mask. He came down to the conclusion that it really wouldn't hurt to ask. "Hey Tao," he began, "Could you take off your mask for me?"

Taokaka stopped dead in her tracks. After a long silence, she spoke. "Don't ever ask me that again," she said, but her voice was different. It was deeper, and it seemed ominous. It was no longer cheerful and lively. It was deep and filled with melancholy. "Whoa, what the hell?" Ragna said to himself. "Just drop Ragna," Tao said. Ragna gulped hard. She actually called him by his first name. Did that mean that she knew who she was for the entire time? Was she just waiting for the right moment to turn him in?

"Right…" he responded. He remained silent the rest of the way there. "So Good Guy, what do you want to do, neow?" Tao said as she finished her meat bun. Her voice was back to normal now. "Well, it's been rough lately. Maybe we should just play or sleep or some shit like that," he told her. "Sounds good to me!" she meowed, "Let's go to our secret spot!"

Taokaka raced him up the hill to the only place where sunlight touched the land of the kaka tribe. They lay there for a while, and they talked about what was going on lately, which wasn't very much except for vigilante "work" and endless fighting. Taokaka nodded off to sleep while Ragna was in the middle of saying something. He looked at her and thought that this would be his only chance. Carefully, he felt the mask, which was very smooth. Then, he searched for the edge. He touched the back of her head, and felt hair. He pulled out a little strand and saw that it was brown. Well, that was one less thing to worry about. Tao had brown hair.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

He had decided to spend the night in the village. The next morning, he barged into Tao's room. "Hey Taokaka!" he greeted. She let out a surprised yelp and turned around right away. Ragna noticed that her hood and her hair were down. He could see her hair perfectly. It was a rich brown color that looked like the bark of an oak tree covered in the shadows of its own leaves. "There's a slab of meat behind you!" Ragna yelled. "Meow! I know what you're doing Good Guy! Stop! I don't want you to see!" Tao yelled. "Oh what the hell Tao? What's the point of having a face if you don't show it to people?" Ragna asked. "I'll show you, but not right neow," Tao said. "When? When, Tao?" Ragna pressured. "Stop! Tao will show you when Tao feels ready, but you wanna make Tao show so you can make fun of her, right? Bad Good Guy! Bad!" Tao yelled as she broke down into tears.

Ragna's face softened. He went over and set down next to her on her bed. "Hey, don't be like that," he said. He picked up her mask and handed it to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry like that. I was just curious," he added. Tao turned her head as she put on the mask, making sure that Ragna wouldn't see her face. "Taokaka is ugly, meow! If you saw Tao's face, you wouldn't want to be her friend anymore…" Tao said. "So you're just insecure?" Ragna asked. She nodded, looking like an innocent little stray. "Well, whatever. But seriously, if you show me, I'm not going to treat you like a little shit; honest!" he informed. "Really?" Tao asked. "Do you think I give a damn about how you look? Hell no!" Ragna said, "I like you just the way you are, mask or no mask. Now, let's go get some food, k?"


End file.
